Happy Birthday: Part 2
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Continuation of 'Happy Birthday: Part 1' Dir en grey returns to Vegas and new adventures with the CSI's follow. Rating for safety.


Happy Birthday: Part 2

**This story was co-written with my best friend,Strawberi Pocky Stix because our favorite band ever finally came to America and we couldn't go! So, as our way of venting... this was created... And is now an ongoing project, since we tend to be randomly inspired at all hours of the day... (three am making ramen in her kitchen) and it combines our two favorite things: Dir en grey and CSI.**

**Dir en grey is an accquired taste of an extreme kind. I'll warn you on that now. we own neither them nor CSI, cause if we did, you'd never see the members of Diru nor Greg again.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"**Mom," Lindsay sat beside Catherine on the large couch in their living room. "Can I go to Japan?"**

**Catherine looked up from the book she'd been reading. "That would be a 'no'."**

**"Aw, come on, Mom. I miss Die!"**

**"That was last year Lindsay. I highly doubt Nick is going to bump into them at Wawa again." Catherine replied, rolling her eyes at her daughters Dir en grey t-shirt. **

**Lindsay huffed, not exactly thrilled with that answer. "But… I want to marry Die!"**

**"One: I don't recall a marriage proposal in his goodbye's last year. Two: He is _still_ eighteen years older than you. Three: That, my dear, would be illegal. And four: I will not have a five foot ten, red haired, Japanese Rocker who spurts fountains of blood, vomits excessively, and screams until a lung becomes a projectile object, running around my house." Catherine listed off each point on her hand. **

**"Die doesn't spurt fountains of blood or vomit excessively, he just screams and seizes occasionally." Lindsay defended him. **

**Catherine laughed. "It's still a 'no'."**

**Lindsay pouted. "Please?"**

**"No, Linds," she repeated. **

**"Fine." The fifteen year old sighed, running up the stairs to check her e-mail. **

**She pressed play on her CD player, letting Dir en grey's 'Cleaver Sleazoid' blast at inhuman levels. "Hey!" she exclaimed happily, clicking on one of her e-mails. "Die sent me something."**

**"_Lindsay-_**

_**I thought you'd like to know that we're coming back to Vegas in a few days to play at Anime-con. Any chance you could ask Greg to pick us up at the airport? **_

_**Oh, and don't tell anyone besides him that we're coming. We want to freak Nick out. **_

_**Call me to work out the details!**_

_**-Die-"**_

**She read the e-mail out loud, smiling as she hit the print button. "YAY!" she yelled, thankfully, Kyo's screaming drowned out hers.

* * *

**

"**Greg," Lindsay whispered, poking her head into the DNA lab the next day, where Greg was currently covering for Mia. "Look at this!" **

**He looked up, not expecting to see Lindsay there. "What are you doing here?"**

**She cautiously walked into the room. "Well, according to my mom, I have a dentist appointment in an hour and it was rather pointless for her to come into work only to turn around and come back home to pick me up again. Read!" she explained, handing him the paper. **

**Greg read over the note quickly, a smile spreading across his face. "They're coming back!" he said happily, spinning around in his swivel chair. "You can tell Die we'll pick them up, just let me know when and where."**

**"Yes!" Lindsay cheered jumping around in circles, Greg joining in also. **

**"What are they on?" Warrick asked himself, walking by the lab and watching the two bounce up and down.

* * *

**

**Greg and Lindsay stood anxiously by the gate as the plane labeled 'Nippon Airlines' landed. Lindsay bounced in place as the portable hallway was attached to the airplane and looked up at Greg when she saw the hall start to rock, knowing someone had entered.**

**"Uncle Greg," the fifteen year old blond bounced up and down. "I'm so excited!"**

**Greg laughed and nodded. "Now don't tackle--" he cut himself off when Lindsay screeched.**

**"Die!" She screamed, running passed two security guards and throwing her arms around a tall red haired man.**

**Greg smacked himself in the forehead. "…tackle Die when he walks off the plane…"**

**Die laughed, dropping his bags and wrapping his arms around Lindsay's back. "Lindsay!" He smiled, attempting to fix his glasses which had fallen sideways on his face. "You've grown!"**

**Lindsay squeezed the guitarist as the two security guards approached. "I'm so happy you've come again!"**

**Die spun the teen around, waving the guards off as she held him close. "It's good to be back," he smiled. "Now, can I breathe again?"**

**Toshiya rolled his eyes and laughed as he stepped off the plane, his arm around Kaoru who was attempting to stay awake. "Of all the girls who drool over you in Asia, Die, you pick _her_!" He teased.**

**Die glared at the bassist. "Leave me alone," he said, pretending to snuggle Lindsay as he waddled a few steps away with the fifteen year old still holding onto him for dear life.**

**Lindsay smiled and snuggled back.**

**"Hey, Hey, Hey," Greg pulled Lindsay out of the guitarist's arms. "There's till an eighteen year age difference here!"**

**Lindsay laughed. "Uncle Greg!" she whined. "I want to hug Die!"**

**Die smiled and gathered his belongings again. "I love you, Lindsay, but Greg's right. There's an eighteen year age difference, and I live in Japan!" He leaned down and kissed Lindsay's cheek. "Shall we?" He offered his free elbow and Lindsay stared at it.**

**"Die," Shinya scolded. "Be nice. Lindsay's still an innocent teenager!"**

**"Ah," Kyo smiled. "So unlike you, huh, Shin-chan?" he teased.**

**Shinya blushed and whacked Kyo over the head. "You little beast. Don't taint her ears!"**

**"Well?" Die looked at Lindsay.**

**Lindsay smiled. "Yes!" She took his elbow and they led the large group from the airport, ignoring all the odd glances they received.**

**Kyo looked up at Shinya and smiled when the taller man yawned, tired from the long plane trip. "Welcome back to America, Shin-Shin."

* * *

**

**Greg lay in his bed, wishing Sara hadn't had to work a double, she hadn't been feeling well lately and Grissom wouldn't let him stay, too. **

**A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts and he stumbled out of bed toward the incessant pounding. "Alright, alright!" he called, opening the front door.**

**"We need a place to crash," Kaoru said, holding his pillow and suitcase.**

**"You what?" Greg groaned.**

**"We were kicked out of the hotel," Die yawned, leaning against the wall.**

**"Toshiya, what did you do?" Greg looked around Shinya who was cuddling a sleeping Kyo.**

**Kaoru threw his head back and laughed. "How did you know it was Toshiya who got us kicked out?"**

**Greg yawned again and opened the door for them to enter. "I read in his biography a while ago that he liked to trash hotel rooms…"**

**Toshiya pouted, pushing his bottom lip forward. "Damn you, tabloids!" he growled. "Stay out of my personal life!"**

**Shinya laughed. "Totchi, if you didn't willingly give up this information, you wouldn't have this problem."**

**Greg suppressed his laughter and opened the door further, allowing them in. "You guys can crash here." He said, walking away to get some blankets for his new house guests. **

**"Sleep…" Kyo groaned, collapsing on top of Shinya on the couch, snuggling against the drummer's chest. **

**"Now, I don't care how you arrange this," Greg said, returning. "But I-" He was suddenly cut off.**

**"No! I want to sleep on the couch!" Shinya yelled, throwing his pillow in revenge square into Toshiya's face after receiving one of his own. "I'm pinned here as it is!"**

**"Come on, Shinya! I'm six feet tall! I don't _fit_ on the loveseat! I don't care if Kyo's got you pinned there!" Toshiya whined.**

**"And just because I'm five feet seven inches tall," Shinya growled. "You get to sleep on the couch!"**

**Toshiya nodded. "Yes!"**

**"Totchi," Kaoru yawned. "You're five feet eleven inches tall. You are not six feet tall…"**

**Shinya smiled, knowing he had won the argument.**

**"Shin-chan," Greg said. "You do know that the couch is a pull out bed, right?"**

**Shinya looked up, pulling Kyo up. "Why didn't you say this while he was still conscious…?"**

**"Excuse me…" Greg yawned. "It's three a.m. You're lucky _I'm_ conscious."**

**Twenty minutes later everyone was finally situated. After a lot of chaos, Die had ended up in the satellite chair in the corner of the room, Shinya and Kyo were passed out on the sofa bed and Toshiya and Kaoru had managed to find a comfortable position on the loveseat.**

**Completely drained, Greg barely made it back to his bed, collapsing in a heap on the mattress.

* * *

**

**Toshiya yawned, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake up. "Greg?" he asked, watching the CSI drag himself out of his room. "What are you doing?"**

"**I have to go in and analyze a few DNA samples while Mia's on vacation," he replied, quietly. **

"**Can I go!" Totchi asked excitedly, bouncing slightly in his seat. **

**Greg shrugged, "Sure, come on. We can get some coffee and then go freak out Nick."**

**Totchi smiled evilly and ran out the door before Greg.

* * *

**

"**Toshiya," Greg whined. "Come on…" **

"**No! I don't wanna get arrested again!" they were sitting in Greg's car outside of the infamous Wawa. **

**Greg laughed. "One: Nick isn't here. Two: You are not wearing stage make-up. Three: I won't let anyone arrest you, Kaoru would kill me."**

**Toshiya reluctantly climbed out of Greg's Tahoe and followed him in to get coffee. **

**Several minutes later the two of them walked out, each balancing several trays of coffee. "See, you didn't get arrest-" he cut himself off, watching a patrol car stick a parking ticket on his windshield. "Damn…"**

"**What?" Totchi asked, confused. **

"**I double parked."

* * *

**

"**Hey there, Toshi-" Nick stopped dead in his tracks slowly turning around to see the five foot eleven man. "NOT YOU AGAIN!"**

**Greg and Toshiya laughed, walking into the break room to pass out the coffee. **

**The next thing Greg knew, Toshiya was bouncing up and down, pointing to something in Grissom's office. "What in the world is that?" he asked, running toward the object. **

"**That's Mr. Wiggles." Greg said, also approaching the yellow ballistics gel model Nick and Warrick had used for an electrocution experiment some time ago. **

**Toshiya grinned. "I WANT ONE!" he announced, poking it. **

**Greg laughed. "Well, if anyone didn't know you were here, they sure do now…"

* * *

**

**Kaoru rolled over in the lazy chair, expecting to be in Toshiya's arms, instead, falling to the floor with a loud thump. "Where'd he go?" the guitarist wailed, clinging to his lover's pillow. "TOTCHI!"**

**Die groaned, in an attempt to stay asleep. **

"**Where could he be? Why wouldn't he tell me where he went?" Kaoru whined. **

"**Ugh…" Die growled, grabbing Shinya's pillow and pulling it out from under the sleeping man, sending it flying toward Kaoru, nailing him directly in the face. Die watched as Shinya's head fell against the armrest of the couch, causing him to wake. **

"**Kyo, not here…" he mumbled sleepily, rolling back into the vocalists arms. **

**Die laughed, curling back into the incredibly comfortable satellite chair and closing his eyes again. Until his phone started ringing. "I swear… they plan this…" he shrugged, ignoring it. It rang three more times before he finally answered it. "Hello?"**

"**WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS! WHY AREN'T YOU AT THE HOITEL? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Their manager, Ishida, rambled, and Die just knew that the man was wearing a tread in the floor of whatever room he was in. **

"**Sleeping. Goodbye." Die said, yawning as he threw the phone across the room, cringing as the sound of Ishida screaming was finally silenced when the cell phone collided with the wall, shattering into several pieces. "Oops…"

* * *

**

"**Wait a minute…" Die groaned, shifting his guitar on his shoulder. He looked down. "You know, Linds, it would be incredibly easier to play if you let go of me…"**

"**Nuh-uh." The fifteen year old replied, keeping her hold on his waist. "I'll only leave you alone if you take me to Build-A-Bear."**

**Greg laughed at the confused expressions on the five men's faces.**

"**Do I want to know what 'Build-A-Bear' is?" Kaoru asked, casting a glance at Greg. **

"**Fun!" Greg replied enthusiastically, having already told Catherine he'd take Lindsay. **

"…**Okay…" Die agreed. "If it get's her to let go of me, I'll do anything… I need to regain feeling in my legs…"**

**Greg laughed, leading them out to his car.

* * *

**

"**No way in hell." Kyo said, stopping dead in his tracks as they approached the store. **

"**Totchi, make me whatever you want, I want to keep whatever shreds of dignity I have left…" Kaoru groaned, joining Kyo in a corner of the shop to avoid being seen as Greg, Lindsay, Toshiya, and Die raced into the store. **

**"What the heck..." Shinya sighed, following them in.**

**Several minutes later Die was standing in line at the 'Stuff-It- Station' with a neon green frog in hand. Toshiya had two matching teddy bears, Greg had two velvet teddy bears, Lindsey also had a frog, and Shinya had a dog and a cat, as he was making one for Kyo as well.**

**Kyo stood quietly beside Kaoru outside of the children's store and watched as several people eyed them, staring at their dark makeup and eccentric outfits. "People are staring again…"**

**Kaoru laughed and stared back. "They can get over it; Lindsay pulled us right from practice."**

**"It's Shinya's birthday!" Toshiya announced to the store.**

**Kyo turned around and looked into the store. "Oh, no…"**

**"Toshiya!" Shinya scolded him, watching the woman who sat at the stuffing machine smile evilly.**

**"You said the B-word!" The woman smiled. "How old are you today?"**

**"Shinya, S-h-i-n-y-a," Toshiya watched the woman pull out a green ribbon and a round sticker and write Shinya's name on it. "Is turning twenty-eight today."**

**The woman bit her lip, attempting not to laugh as she wrote the little badge. "Okay, well," she stood on her chair and slid it over Shinya's head. "Jamie, come here!"**

**A moment later a woman with short curly brown hair approached the group and smiled. "What's up, Jess?"**

**"Today is Shinya's twenty-eighth birthday!" Jess smiled.**

**"Oh!" Jamie smiled. But her smile faded as she watched Shinya attempt to hide the badge. "What do you think you're doing?"**

**"I'm not humiliating myself thanks to my band mate!" Shinya whined. "Thanks, Toshiya! I really appreciate making a fool of myself!"**

**Toshiya smiled as Jamie ran through the store and jumped up on the counter. "Ladies and gentlemen!" she screamed, ringing a large cowbell. "Today is a very special day! Today is Shinya's twenty-eighth birthday! So if everyone can turn and look over here," she pointed to where Shinya stood, trying to hide behind his bangs. "And yell his name after I say 'Happy Birthday!'"**

**Toshiya laughed, leaning against Die as Lindsay giggled, trying to hide it because she knew Shinya was embarrassed. "Oh, Shin, chill out! Have some fun!"**

**Shinya glared at Toshiya with teary eyes as the whole store yelled his name. "Toshiya…"**

**"Now, Shinya," Jess smiled, sitting down again. "Make a wish, one on each of the hearts you have."**

**Shinya blinked away his tears and did as she said, trying to save himself from any more humiliation. **

**"Okay, now hop on one foot five times, all of you."**

**"What?" Die stared at her.**

**"Come on!" Lindsay tugged on Die's sleeve as Greg stood beside her, bouncing up and down.**

**Everyone sighed and bounced on one foot five times.**

**"Now spin around," Jess instructed and laughed when the group of men in front of her did as she said. "Now, Shinya," she smiled. "Since you're the birthday boy, I want you to yell 'I love Build-A-Bear' as loud as you can!"**

**Shinya stared at her. "You have got to be kidding me."**

**Jess shook her head and Jamie laughed, walking over and standing beside her best friend. **

**"I love build-a-bear," Shinya said quietly.**

**"That wasn't loud enough!" Jamie smiled.**

**Kaoru watched with a smile and followed Kyo as the singer walked into the room. "Kyo, be gentle…"**

**Kyo walked over to Shinya and placed his hand on the drummer's arm. "I'll do it."**

**"What?" Jamie looked at him. "But you're not the birthday boy."**

**"But I'm his best friend and Shinya is a very quiet person. So I'll yell to save him whatever dignity Toshiya hasn't destroyed," Kyo said.**

**Shinya smiled and backed up, standing between Die and Kaoru. "Thank you, Kyo…"**

**Greg placed his stuffed animal under his arm and Lindsay did the same, both plugging their ears with their fingers.**

**"Mommy, why are they doing that?" a little girl looked up at her mother.**

**"I love build-a-bear!" Kyo screamed at the top of his lungs, just as he had during 'Obscure' in the dress rehearsal they had just been yanked from.**

**Kaoru rubbed his ears. "That's why…" He said, looking at the young girl whose eyes were welling with tears. "At least he's not spurting a fountain of blood or vomiting excessively…and thank God he forgot to bring that projectile lung…" He watched as several people turned and walked away.**

**"Well," Jamie rubbed her ears. "Kyo, you are an amazing person," she smiled.**

**Kyo looked at her. "You're a fan."**

**Jess smiled. "Guilty."**

**"Well," Toshiya laughed. "I think it's time we dress up our teddy bears!" he bounded off with his newly stuffed animals and disappeared to the clothes rack. **

**Shinya dried his eyes and looked at Kyo. "Thank you, Kyo…I'm going to hit him later…"**

**Kyo nodded. "Go finish the animals, Shin. Kaoru and I'll be out there waiting for you guys. Keep Lindsay and Greg occupied…" he turned and joined Kaoru out front of the store.**

**Shinya nodded and followed Die, Lindsay, Greg, and Toshiya.**

**"They're so immature," Kaoru smiled. "But they're having fun."**

**"Die is older than I am and I have more dignity than he does," Kyo laughed.**

**"Kaoru!" Toshiya leaped toward the door, laughing as he held the matching teddy bears. "Look!"**

**Kaoru's eyes fell upon an overly dressed teddy bear rested in his lover's arms. "You're a dork."**

**Greg laughed as he stood beside the bassist. "I think you're supposed to be able to see the bears…"

* * *

**

"**I'm so tired…" Kaoru whined later that night as he fell onto the sofa bed Greg had pulled out for them. Toshiya was already asleep as he climbed in beside him.**

**"Night, Kaoru," Shinya said, resting Kyo on his chest across the room on the loveseat. **

**Kaoru nodded and pulled Toshiya into his arms, holding his body close to the younger mans. Toshiya groaned, uncomfortable and rolled over, pulling his new bear close.**

**Just then the room echoed with three low growls. **

**Kaoru looked up. "What the hell is that?" He leaned over Toshiya's shoulder and saw the bear. He rolled his eyes and pulled Toshiya back into his arms.**

**"No, I…" Toshiya yawned. "Want to sleep on my tummy…" He pulled out of Kaoru's arms and rolled onto the bear again. **

**"Toshiya," Kaoru pulled Toshiya against his chest, holding the taller man close. "Stop it," he said.**

**"No!" Toshiya whined, rolling onto the bear for the third time.**

**Kaoru growled and grabbed the bear, hitting Toshiya over the head with it which ironically caused it to growl again. "I swear I am never letting you go there again!" He wound his arm back and chucked the bear through the doorway, watching it bounce off of Greg's bed…his head to be precise.**

**Kaoru rolled over, irritated with the situation, and landed on his bear…thus causing that to growl. "Hara Toshimasa!"**

**Toshiya giggled and pulled Kaoru into his arms. "Hold me!"**

**Greg yawned, dragging himself out of his bed upon having a growling bear make contact with his skull. "What the…?"**

**He walked into the living room where the five Japanese men were sleeping. "Is there any reason I hear growl-" he stopped, suddenly deciding he had no desire to know the answer. "Never mind."**

**He turned around, intent on getting back to sleep, as he knew he'd have to get up for work in a few hours. **

"**Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit!" The sound echoed as the stuffed frog bounced off the back of his head. **

"**Die…" he turned around again slowly. "Did you just do what I think you just did?"**

**The guitarist grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Greg. I was aiming for Totchi."**

"**You missed," Kaoru laughed.**

"**I'M TWENTY FEET AWAY!" Greg laughed, gaping at Die. "How can you miss him when he's three feet away from YOU?" He threw the frog back at Die who returned it, thus causing the four of them to begin a stuffed animal war.**

"**Grrr…" Kyo growled, standing up from his spot in the lazy chair. He walked up to Greg, the moonlight filtering through the window reflecting against his white out contacts freaking Greg out. **

"**Whoa!" Greg yelped, falling back. "You wanna stay here, you gotta take those out." He said. "Or sleep."**

**Shinya whined apparently also conscious now. "He does enough of that already!"**

"**Does that mean Shin-Shin isn't getting enough action?" Toshiya teased, cuddling into Kaoru's arms. **

**Kyo glared at the bassist, watching as Shinya blushed. "And you wonder why I'm always sleeping..." Kyo said, raising an eyebrow.**

**Toshiya, Die, and Greg fell over laughing, Kaoru sat shaking his head. "Why must I put up with this?" he groaned, smacking himself on the forehead.

* * *

**

**The next day the five members of Dir en grey sat around at the Warcon records recording studio they used for practice while in Vegas. **

"**Gah! I can't take it anymore!" Die groaned, his head in his hands as the continuous yell of the fan-girls outside echoed in their heads. **

**Kaoru was clearly agitated, "I can't hear the music over them, which is saying something…" Toshiya was whining about the headache that was coming on and Shinya couldn't hear his drums. **

"**His headaches aren't usually this bad.." Shinya mumbled, watching Kyo clutch his head. **

"**You know what? Let's get out of here, we're not accomplishing anything like this…" Kaoru said, packing up his guitar.

* * *

**

"**Wow!" Sara blinked, walking into the CSI break room. "You two look… normal…" That comment was directed at Toshiya and Shinya, who were currently dressed in jeans and tee-shirts.**

**Greg smiled, pulling her into his arms. **

"**If you dressed like that Nick wouldn't have arrested you."**

**"Shut up!" Nick groaned, crossing his arms.**

**Toshiya laughed and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes in thought. Kaoru looked at him, watching his face fall deep in thought.**

**"Greg," Catherine sighed. "What happened at Build-A-Bear?" **

**Greg looked at Sara who closed her eyes, leaning against his shoulder. "Sara, are you alright?"**

**"Greg," Catherine looked up at the tall CSI. "Lindsay won't tell me anything!"**

**Die sat down beside Nick, watching him become uncomfortable with the situation. He smiled to himself, purposefully scooting closer until the older man was squashed against the armrest.**

**Suddenly Toshiya gasped. "Greg, I have an idea!"**

**Greg looked at the bassist. "What?" he smiled.**

**Catherine threw her arms up in defeat. "I swear…"**

**Toshiya crossed the room to stand by Greg and whispered something into his ear. "What do you think?"**

**Greg smiled. "Perfect!" He turned to his co-workers. "Everyone, we're going to the Anime Convention to costume play as Dir en grey!"**

**The room filled with groans as Greg and Toshiya beamed with newfound ideas.**

**Sara bit her lip and looked up at Greg just as Warrick did. "Greg!"**

**Greg looked at Warrick, his arms around Sara. "What's up?"**

**Warrick crossed the room and stood between the five members of Dir en grey. "Notice anything?"**

**Greg blinked for a moment before laughing stupidly. "Oops…well, we'll make Lindsay play Kyo."**

**Warrick stared at the fellow CSI before turned to sit himself in a chair across the room. "I work with a bunch of idiots…"**

**"Greg!" Sara yelled, trying to steal Greg's attention.**

**"I want food!" Kyo wailed, sitting on the couch beside Shinya.**

**"Greg, we are not naming it after them!" Sara bellowed, finally catching Greg's attention.**

**Kaoru and Kyo gasped when they realized what Sara was saying. Shinya and Toshiya smiled, Toshiya of course took it over the top and squealed like a little fan-girl but Kaoru managed to cease that noise. **

**Die was stunned as he stared at the woman in front of him. "Congratulations!"**

**"What is going on?" Nick looked at Greg.**

**"I don't know, what the hell are you talking about, Sara?" Greg looked down at the brunet in his arms.**

**Nick was now pinned between Die and the armrest of the couch. And, out of nowhere, Die pounced, now sitting on top of Nick, straddling him. **

"**Do you have something you want to tell us?" Warrick asked, looking over at Sara. **

"**Die, Do YOU have something you want to tell us?" Kaoru teased, raising an eyebrow. **

**Toshiya grinned. "Or Lindsay for that matter?"**

**Die glared, falling to the ground in front of the couch after Nick shoved him off. "Ow…"**

**The room was silent for a moment. **

**Greg gasped. "I GET IT!" he announced, looking over at Sara smiling. "HOLY SHIT!"**

"**Yeah, that was my general reaction, too." Sara smiled. **

**Nick looked between Greg and Sara. "Ugh… I'm still lost…"**

"**She's pregnant, you moron…" Die informed him. **

"**How did that happen?" Nick asked.**

**All hands pointed to Greg, who promptly fell out of his chair.**

"**Are you sure you're a CSI?" Sara teased, offering him a hand. **

"**Get off my case. I wasn't expecting to see a pregnant Kaoru anytime soon…" Greg replied, laughing at that mental image as Toshiya doubled over in laughter.**

**Kaoru groaned. "Oh, yes. Defy the laws of physics while you're at it…" He looked over at Toshiya, who was still laughing. "And, for your information, Totchi, if anyone were to be pregnant in this relationship, it'd be you."**

**Nick just rolled his eyes at the scene before him, causing everyone to look at him.**

"**He's still in shock that Die sat on him…" Greg announced, laughing. **

**Kyo smirked. "That or he's got something he needs to take care of…"**

**Nick glared at the small man. "I know where you live, you beast."**

**"Oh? Are you planning something?" Kyo smiled, raising an eyebrow in a seductive way.**

**Shinya gasped. "No!" He wailed. "My Kyo!" he grabbed the small man in his arms and held him close.**

**Kaoru looked at Greg. "By the way, did you know you have really good coffee?"**

**Greg looked at him, completely forgetting the entire situation. "You…drank my coffee…?"**

**Sara hit Greg's shoulder. "I just told you that you got me pregnant and you're worried about coffee?"**

**Greg looked at her. "That coffee costs a lot."**

**"Your baby's going to cost you your life if you don't start worrying about it! It's coffee!" she retorted.**

**Greg sighed. "Give me a minute. I need to…pass out," he said, falling over to the floor, landingwith a resounding 'thunk'.**

**Kaoru watched the five foot eleven inch man fall over with a loud thud. "Well now…"**

**Toshiya tugged on Kaoru's sleeve and looked up at him. "Kaoru, I want to make a baby…"**

**Kaoru wheeled around, staring at the man he loved. "You what?"**

**Nick laughed. "Good luck with that," he said, watching Die attempt to breathe through his laughter.**

**Shinya stood beside Kyo, a blood red blush coloring his cheeks as the singer stared on in disbelief.**

**"I swear, this is absolutely ridiculous!" Sara rolled her eyes, kicking Greg lightly in the side.**

**Greg rolled over and moaned, still unconscious.**

**"Kaoru!" Toshiya wailed. "Now!"**

**Kaoru blinked several times, thinking back on the conversation. "Ohhh…" he said, realization striking him. "I get it!"**

**Warrick cringed. "I'm not sure I want to get that."**

"**Well," Kaoru said, taking Toshiya's hand and standing up. "this is awkward." He looked at Toshiya. "And it's your fault it's awkward.**

**Totchi grinned. "You won't be complaining later."**

**Greg happened to wake up in time to hear that. "I will be…"**

"**Yeah, cause I'll be complaining to you." Sara said, pulling him back into his chair.**

"**Yeah. AND I have to put up with that in my apartment." He shrugged, gesturing toward the five men scattered about the room. **

"**And who's fault is that?" **

"**Yours!" Greg replied. **

"**You're the idiot who got me pregnant!" **

**Greg gulped, looking around the room. "Well… I… I…. I…" he stuttered. **

**Sara laughed in victory. "Ha! You don't have anything to say!"**

"**You sure weren't complaining…" Greg said.**

**Nick laughed sheepishly. "You know, that was more information than I needed to know…"**

"**STOP!" **

**They all looked to Die, where the sound had omitted from. "Stop right there you two." He pointed to the doorway, where Toshiya and Kaoru had frozen, hallway out of the room. **

"**We have to finish organizing Anime-con!" Die reminded them. **

**Toshiya pouted, snuggling his head against Kaoru's shoulder. **

**Shinya rolled his eyes and watched as Kyo slept on the couch beside him. "Kyo…" he said quietly.**

**Kaoru, who stood beside Toshiya across the room looked at Die. "Please? Can we go?"**

**Die raised an eyebrow and looked at the blond man. "You are our leader. You can do whatever you want…"**

**Kaoru remained silent for a moment. "Right. Totchi, shall we?" He smiled, offering the bassist his elbow and waltzing out of the room when he took it.**

**Shinya laughed as Die rolled his eyes. "They're doing that on purpose."**

**Catherine sipped at her coffee, crossing her legs as she sat beside the table. "That was interesting."**

**Shinya stood and tugged on Kyo's arm, waking him up. "Kyo," he said, shaking the older man. "Wake up…"**

**"Let me sleep, Shin-Shin," Kyo moaned. **

**Shinya kneeled down in front of the singer and gently stroked his face. "Kyo-Kyo," he whispered. "Let's go…Kaoru and Toshiya left…"**

**Kyo blinked and sat up, looking into Shinya's eyes.**

**"Not you too…" Die whined.**

**"Why do I put up with this?" Nick sighed. "Greg just listening to them is horrible, but knowing what they're leaving to do is driving me up the wall!"**

**Greg smiled. "Because, if you didn't put up with this, we'd have to send you on the coffee run and on the off chance that Miyavi is there, I'm not doing it."**

**Nick glared at him, crossing the room to the small refrigerator and pulling out a Pepsi.**

**Kyo stood and took Shinya's hand in his. "We'll see you later. All this arguing about babies and coffee is driving me insane."**

**Shinya laughed and laced his fingers with Kyo's. "I would agree."**

**The group consisting of now five CSI and one guitarist watched as the couple left the room.**

**"That's why you chose guys, me in particular, isn't it?" Shinya looked at Kyo.**

**"That and you don't whine and complain about getting a phone call in the morning," Kyo replied, looking up at the drummer.**

**"That's because I'm up before you are," Shinya smiled softly.**

**"My point exactly," Kyo announced proudly.**

**Die rolled his eyes. "I need one of those…"**

**Nick cocked an eyebrow. "What?"**

"**Are you volunteering?" Greg teased, his chin resting on Sara's shoulder. **

**Die looked at the coffee cup in Catherine's hand. "Not one of those, you pervert! Coffee!" **

"**It's your fault they misinterpreted that. You're the one who sat on me!" Nick reminded him. **

**Die laughed. "Only to annoy the hell out of you because I know you still hate me for making fun of the herd of dying cows you call music." He said, referring to the country music Nick had played when he'd dragged them back to the lab aver a year ago.**

**Nick glared. **

"**Herd of dying cows?" Catherine asked, curiously.**

"**His music." Die and Greg replied simultaneously. **

**Catherine nodded. "Ah…"**

"**Greg," Sara asked, looking up at him. "Can we go?"**

**He nodded, spotting Grissom passing by. "Hey, Gris! We're leaving early!" he called to his boss, helping Sara up. **

"**Why?" the older man asked. **

"**Must I explain it to you, too?" Sara shrugged, resting her head against Greg's shoulder. **

**Grissom raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Explain what?"**

**Die stood, pouring himself another cup of coffee from the sludge in the coffee maker. "She and Greg created a new set of DNA." He said, looking at Grissom. **

"**You did what?" Grissom asked excitedly. "Since when? How? Why didn't you tell me?"**

**Sara laughed looking to Greg. "He didn't quite get that…"**

"**Not test tube DNA! She's pregnant!" Catherine laughed. **

**Without a word, Grissom turned and left, feeling like an idiot now.**

**Die yawned, tossing the now empty cup in the trash can. "I'm going back to Greg's I'm tired. " he announced, walking towards the door. **

"**Ugh, Die?" Greg asked, stopping him. "Is that a good idea? With Toshiya and Kaoru… Kyo and Shinya…"**

"**Right…" Die rolled his eyes.**

**"There's a bar around the corner," Greg said straight faced.**

**"Bye!" Die jumped up and ran through the door.**

**"That didn't take much convincing on his part," Nick said.**

**"Want to join me?" Die stuck his head back through the door.**

**Nick stared blankly at him. "You are kidding…"**

**"We'll see you tonight," Greg said, watching Die wave.**

**"No, you won't," Sara looked up at Greg. "You're staying with me."**

**"Sara," Greg smiled. "I'd love to. But I can't leave five Japanese rockers alone in my apartment!"**

**"Then I'll just come stay with you," Sara said.**

**"I love Dir en grey. I love their music. But I can't stand the fact that there are two couples within this band crashing in my living room. Do you think you could stand that? I got a flipping stuffed animal that ribbits chucked at my head!" Greg protested.**

**"I don't even want to know," Sara said, rummaging through the refrigerator for anything edible.**

**"So I'm going to go home and probably have to remake my bed and the bed in the living room."**

**Sara cringed.**

**"You know what," Greg bit his lip. "They can have my flat while they're here. I'll stay with you. Let's go," he sighed. "I finally got over the bathroom scene; no need to recreate it."**

**Catherine, Warrick, and Nick looked at each other.**

**"I don't want to know what the bathroom scene was," Warrick whispered.**

**"I swear, if I ever get my hands on that creature…" Catherine growled, clenching her fist.**

**"Hey, lay off the Greggo…" Nick said sternly with a smile.

* * *

**

**Toshiya pulled Kaoru into the complex of Greg's apartment building and into the elevator. Kaoru smiled and watched each and every move the bassist made, letting him do as he pleased. He gasped softly when the brass elevator doors closed in front of them and Toshiya pushed him against the wall.**

**"Totchi, what are you up to?" Kaoru whispered against his ear as he twisted his fingers through his dark hair. **

**Toshiya softly kissed the guitarist's neck and entwined their fingers together. "Mmm, Kaoru, I want you now…" he replied.**

**Kaoru smiled and leaned his head back; pressing it against the wall as he stretched his neck further to give Toshiya more flesh to tickle with his kisses. "That sounds delectable, Toshimasa, but we're in an elevator…"**

**Toshiya whined and slid his free hand up Kaoru's shirt, slowly tracing the small circle of his navel with a tentative finger. "I don't care…"**

**"I do," Kaoru replied, shivering at the light touch. "Hey! You know I hate it when people-GAH!" he gasped when Toshiya gripped the metal bar through the flesh of his belly button and slowly tugged on it. "You know I hate it when people touch my belly button!"**

**Toshiya smiled and sank to his knees, lifting Kaoru's shirt enough to reveal the purple and black barbell through the small orifice on his stomach. "I don't understand why you don't show it off, Kaoru-sama," he whispered. "I find it incredibly hot."**

**Kaoru laughed at the thought. He had pierced his bellybutton solely for Toshiya's pleasure, and the bassist was stunned though completely enjoying the gesture nonetheless. And now, this one simple metal bar, one that Toshiya had given him on his last birthday, had almost become a nuisance. Though his lover adored it, and he didn't mind it himself, he wasn't comfortable taking his shirt off in public or onstage anymore. Fan-girls everywhere would go hog-wild if they found out the lead guitarist of Dir en grey had his bellybutton pierced. **

**Toshiya leaned closer to Kaoru's stomach, smiling as Kaoru's hand tangled itself further in his mass of dark hair, and slowly kissed his bellybutton. "You know, Kaoru-sama," he said, dipping the tip of his pink tongue into his navel. "I find it rude to use another person's home as the place we chose to love each other in…"**

**Kaoru groaned and pulled Toshiya back to his feet, attempting to keep his cool though God damn was that bassist good at what he was doing. "Why do I find it so hard to deny you anything?" he whispered, his lips brushing softly over his lover's. **

**Toshiya smiled a triumphant smile and toyed with the hem of the guitarist's shirt. "Because I'm just too damn cute," he said, reaching behind him and hitting the emergency stop button.

* * *

**

**Greg smiled, taking Sara's hand in his own as they walked through the small diner the night shift C.S.I.'s often frequented. "I still can't believe it…" **

"**You won't have any trouble believing it in a few months." She said, sitting down across from him in one of the booths in the back. **

"**When did you find out?"**

"**Last night." She replied; glaring at the cup of coffee the server had placed in front of both of them, pushing it away. "Is this a good thing?" she asked, suddenly weary of his answer. **

**He nodded, leaning over the table to press a kiss to her lips. "Yes, this is most definitely a good thing." He said, smiling.**

**Sara frowned. "It's going to be hell not having caffeine…" **

"**I'll make you a deal. I won't buy any Blue Hawaiian for as long as you can't have any. We'll go through caffeine withdrawal together.**

**She laughed, munching on the small salad she'd ordered. "Deal."

* * *

**

**"Shin-Shin," Kyo whined, looking over as Shinya pulled out of the parking lot of the infamous Wawa. They had dropped Kaoru and Toshiya off at the apartment complex and decided to go out for something to eat. "Come on, I'm hungry!" **

Shinya tried not to smile as he sipped his coffee, stopping at a red light. "Kyo-Kyo," he laughed. "Please calm down. I know you're hungry. You're always hungry!"

Kyo smiled. "So what? You're always…always…"

"Can't think of anything?"

"Well, I could say you're always drumming but that wouldn't really fit the situation…I could say you're always quiet but even though it's nice to have peace and quiet, there are some times when I want to hear your voice…"

Shinya's cheeks blushed a hot red as he made a right turn, looking for somewhere to eat. "Kyo, I blush in front of you when we're the only ones in the car!"

Kyo laughed. "But red is such a cute color on you…"

"Is that where the red panties came from?" Shinya glared sideways at him.

"That was the best birthday present I've received in a long time…note the sarcasm," he sighed.

Kyo yawned and placed his hand on the inside of Shinya's thigh. "You're the best present I receive…all the time."

"Damn it, Kyo, if you keep up that flattery I won't be able to drive because of how red and puffy my cheeks will be!"

Kyo gave the drummer a gentle squeeze and smiled. "Fine, I'll stop telling you what a great drummer you are. I'll stop telling you how pretty you are and how you drive me crazy every time I see you behind your drums. I'll stop telling you how cute you are when you cry or how hot you can look when you're pissed off. I'll stop telling you how handsome you look in a suit or how absolutely gorgeous you look in your skirts. And I'll stop telling you how much it turns me on to see you wearing those incredibly skimpy red panties I bought you…" He said, closing his eyes in a serious fashion.

Shinya turned into a large restaurant parking lot and found a space in the back below a large tree that seemed to reach out to grab any car that parked below it. He backed in and turned the van off, staring at Kyo with the reddest cheeks he'd ever seen on himself. "No…don't stop that…"

Kyo laughed. "Alright, if you say so," he said, turning to open the door.

But Shinya grabbed his wrist. "No, Kyo," he said quietly.

Kyo turned to look at him, shutting the door again. "What?"

Shinya's cheeks turned the reddest red. "Stay here…"

* * *

**Die sighed, collapsing onto one of the stools at the bar. "I'll take any kind of beer you have." He told the bartender, accepting the Bud-Lite he received. **

"**I wish Lindsay was older," he pouted, taking a long sip from the bottle. "Or Shinya was single." **

**Without even realizing it, he downed three beers, paid his tab and headed back to Greg's flat, managing to avoid the fan-girls swarming the city. **

**He walked in, collapsing once again in the satellite chair, pleasantly buzzed from his alcohol consumption. "Damn, you two!" he yelled in some direction, he wasn't exactly sure. "Keep it down!"

* * *

**

Several days had passed, and, in that time, Dir en grey had had their costume designer's measure Greg, Sara, Nick, Catherine and Lindsay for the 'Child Prey' outfits, not letting them see the designs. Lindsay would go as Kyo. Nick as Die, Catherine as Shinya, Greg as Toshiya and Kaoru was being played by Sara.

Catherine had been hesitant about going, let alone allowing Lindsay to go, but she reluctantly gave in when they'd all ganged up on her, Nick saying that if he had to go, she did, too.

And, today was the first day of the convention.

"No way!" Nick said, crossing his arms over his chest, Die standing in front of him. "Not in a million years."

"Why not?" Die asked the costume Nick had to wear on a hanger on the door. "And then I get to do your hair and make-up!" The evil glint in Die's eyes made Nick wonder if the guitarist had been looking forward to this.

Nick huffed, knowing there was no possible way for him to get out of this. "Fine," he sighed, taking the suit and walking into one of the rooms they were using to change.

Everyone else was already in make-up in separate rooms, Lindsay passed by Catherine's room where Shinya was doing her hair. Catherine's jaw dropped. "LINDSAY!" Catherine gasped; she had been unaware that Kyo's costume consisted of a skin tight, skin colored shirt, giving off the effect of being shirtless with the black sports coat open.

Lindsay laughed. "It's a shirt, Mom…" she said, grabbing a piece of fabric and letting it go. "See."

Greg, Sara, Nick, and Catherine had all been finished before Lindsay as she was getting irritated with the vast amount of make-up Kyo was layering on. "How do you put up with all of this?" she asked the singer.

"You'd know if you'd stop squirming." He said as calmly as he could.

"Kyo," Kaoru scolded from the room he was in with Sara, having overheard Kyo's reply. "Be nice, or I'll draw my kanji on your forehead in mascara again." He threatened.

"Again?" Greg questioned, as they could all hear each other.

"Long story…" Toshiya laughed.

Aside from Catherine and Lindsay, they'd all been separated and, upon seeing each other for the first time, they all burst out laughing. "Nice hair, Nicky." Greg teased; Die's red spiked hair did not look good on Nick.

"Me? What about Sara! It's… It's… It's braided, and spiky!" he said, gesturing to Sara's insane hairstyle.

Greg wrapped his arms around her. "No teasing Sara!" he said, glaring at Nick.

The five members of Dir en grey stood, admiring their work. "I think we did pretty well," Shinya said, trying to act insulted by their teasing.

Kyo attached himself to the drummer. "Aside from the fact that three of them don't have to _act _feminine, yeah, we did."

Nick rolled his eyes.

"And at least we paired Toshiya and Kaoru up right." Die commented, noting the Toshiya-Greg still had his arms wrapped around Kaoru-Sara.

* * *

"We have to go! We're going to be late!" Toshiya yelled as he stood beside the van.

The rest of Dir en grey ran out from the lab with Nick, Sara, Greg, Catherine, and Lindsay, all piling into the van.

"They'll never live this down, ever," Warrick looked at Grissom.

"Greg's finally found a group of people he fits in with…" Grissom rolled his eyes, sticking his nose back in the large book of bugs he carried.

* * *

As they walked through the convention center, the four CSI members fell victim to Dir en grey's teasing. Though as they decided to check out the dealer's room for any souvenirs they thought they may like, Catherine noticed the lack of her daughter and Kyo.

"Greg," Catherine looked up at him, her spiked hair pulling her head to the right slightly. "Have you seen Lindsay and Kyo? They were right here behind me and now they're not…"

Greg looked around. "She's probably right here."

"Hey," Toshiya looked around. "Has anyone seen Kyo?"

Catherine bit her lip. "Greg…"

"Don't worry," Kaoru stepped in. "Lindsay is with Kyo. She's perfectly fine. Anyway she's pretending to be Kyo. She's scary enough without the outfit…"

"That's really reassuring," Catherine rolled her eyes. "Knowing him, he's probably sleeping!"

Die laughed, nodding as he pulled out his cell phone. "There's no signal, I can't call his cell."

"We should split up then. I'll go with Toshiya to the art room. Shinya, you go with Die to the dealer's room. Greg and Sara, you cross the street to the food area. Nick and Catherine, you search the main hall. We'll all meet again by that Starbucks in an hour."

Everyone nodded and ran in different directions, everyone looking for the two short blonds.

Nick and Catherine found no signs of them in the main hall and Kaoru and Toshiya had no luck in the art room. Shinya and Die found it almost impossible to find anything let alone anyone in the dealer's room.

Greg and Sara looked through all the restaurants until they ran into a large food hall. There, at the first table at an Italian Pizzeria, Lindsay and Kyo sat eating and laughing over a small twelve inch pepperoni pizza.

"Lindsay!" Sara yelled, relieved.

"Aunt Sara!" Lindsay smiled. "I'm sorry! We turned around, we were looking at the Dir en grey booth while we were in the Dealer's room and when we turned around, you were all gone! So we came over here thinking everyone would think Kyo got hungry and would come looking for us!"

Greg laughed. "We should have thought of that first."

"I tried to call Die and Kaoru, but our phones have no signal here," Kyo yawned. "Where is everyone else?"

"They should be on their way to the Starbucks. Come on, let's go," Sara pulled the two from the table, leaving the pizza and drinks as they left the dining hall.

"No!" Kyo whined, reaching for the pizza as Sara dragged him into the convention hall. "I want that pizza!"

"Kyo, maybe later," Greg said, looking around for the Starbucks.

"There," Lindsay said, pointing to her left where the Starbucks stood.

The four people ran to the Starbucks and sat down, Greg stood to order four coffees.

"Lindsay!" Catherine cried, running through a group of people and pushing them aside. "Lindsay! Where the hell were you?"

"We were eating. We thought if no one could find us you'd think Kyo got hungry and go too a food place to find us," Lindsay explained.

Die laughed. "We should have thought about that," he smiled, arriving with Toshiya.

"Kyo!" Shinya cried. "Kyo!"

Kyo turned around and saw Shinya with tears in his eyes. "Shinya, why are you crying?" He smiled, opening his arms for the taller drummer.

Shinya dropped all the souvenirs he had bought, his and Kyo's and ran to the older man. "Don't do that ever again!" he cried, falling to his knees and hugging the vocalist.

"You're more upset about me than Catherine is about Lindsay," Kyo whispered, stroking Shinya's hair. "Stand up…I hate when you're upset."

Shinya stood and looked at Kyo. "I hate you!" He cried, hitting the shorter man over the head with his fist. "You jerk! You don't care about my feelings!" he huffed, crossing his arms.

"Meh?" Kyo gasped. "How can you say that? You're all I care about!" He laughed nervously, trying to hold Shinya. "Come on, Shin-Shin…don't be mad…"

Shinya glanced sideways at the vocalist and sighed. "Fine. But don't ever disappear like that again!" He threw his arms around him again.

"Come on," Greg yawned, his arm around Sara. "Let's call it a day. Everyone's tired and we need to find a leash to put Lindsay and Kyo on…"

"Ooh," Shinya whispered. "I like that idea…"

Kyo blushed and helped the drummer gather their things. "I do too…"

"Perverts!" Toshiya teased, pushing both Shinya and Kyo's heads down.

* * *

Lindsay and Greg were bouncing up and down excitedly while the three others kept their hands over their ears. "I can't hear myself think!" Nick said, trying to be heard over the music.

Sara scoffed. "Oh, that's what's burning…" she teased.

"Very funny," Nick said, sticking his tongue out at her.

They watched Kyo turn to look at Kaoru and Die, who nodded to whatever he'd asked them and he walked toward them. "You two can join us if you want?" the singer said, reaching for a cup of what looked like red jelly.

Greg and Lindsay beamed, following Kyo back on stage.

Lindsay, much to the dismay of the fan-girls in the audience, again attached herself to Die. " Linds…" the guitarist said, gently poking her in the side and pointing out into the hundreds of glaring fans. "You can sing with me, but you need to let go of me… Can't breathe."

Greg stood beside Kyo, the microphone about a foot lower than Greg would need it.

"Hold on…" Kyo said, looking at the current situation as Greg laughed. "We need another mic stand."

Greg laughed, taking the stand that Kaoru brought them from offstage. "Thanks," he said, adjusting it as Shinya started tapping the beat to 'Child Prey.'

Catherine watched Lindsay sing into the microphone with Die as Kyo and Greg screamed every 'Child Prey'.

"Why on earth does he know this?" Sara asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched Greg.

Nick laughed. "_Why _on earth are we standing here dressed as five, feminine Japanese rockers?"

"Because YOU arrested them! And, because they are my fifteen year old daughter's fetish right now…" Catherine said, cringing when Kyo and Greg let out a particularly ear-splitting scream.

Sara turned to look at Catherine. "Your teen has a fetish…?"

Catherine looked at Sara. "Sara, all she sees is bare chests and perfect asses. Wouldn't you?"

Sara turned and looked at Kyo as he spun around onstage, flinging his shirt into the audience. "Well now…I guess so…"

Nick smacked himself in the forehead. "Don't you dare start to listen to them too!"

Sara gasped. "He's going to make the baby listen to them!"

Catherine laughed. "Sara, he listens to Manson. Be prepared for your baby to have an odd disgusting taste in noise…"

Sara shrugged. "It's better than country."

Nick pouted. "Traitor.."

"Greg bought Lindsay their Macabre DVD…she's watched it nonstop since she got it for her birthday," Catherine whined.

"Can she recite everything they say?" Sara yawned, watching the performance.

"Hell, I can recite everything they say!" Catherine threw her arms up in defeat. "I'll never get over this…"

Nick just laughed.

"Fine, Nicky, I'll send her to your place so she can bombard you with Kyo's fountains of…"

Everyone watched as Kyo threw his head back and a fountain of blood protruded from his mouth.

"Yeah…that…" Catherine blinked.

"At least Greg didn't…" Sara stopped herself short when Greg spat water into the fans. "I'm going to slaughter each and every member of that band…"

"I don't think they'd like that very much," Catherine pointed to the thousands of fans bouncing to the music.

Sara, who noticed the fans for the first time blinked. "Oh…alright then…"

Nick smiled. "I don't think Kyo would mind very much," he said. "Look at his arms."

Greg walked off the stage as the song finished and wiped his head. "He's a masochist, Nick, of course he wouldn't mind."

"Don't you dare get any ideas…" Sara warned, glaring at him.

Lindsay laughed, standing beside him. " Uncle Greg! You pervert!"

Greg scoffed. "Hey! She said it!" he defended himself, stepping behind Sara and pulling her against his chest.

Catherine glared, taking a seat in one of the metal fold up chairs that were sitting a few feet away, just as Kyo turned to spit up another fountain of blood. "Lovely. Why do you even know what that means, Linds?"

"I read Kyo's bio, too…" she replied, also sitting down.

Sara, Catherine and Nick just glared as they watched Kyo make several scratches on his arm. Greg and Lindsay bounced up and down excitedly, watching as he pounded the microphone against his chest, the sound echoing.

* * *

Toshiya whimpered as he lay on the sofa bed in Greg's living room. Kyo was out with Shinya drinking at some bar down the street, Greg was with Sara and Kaoru was sitting across the room watching TV.

Kaoru looked up. "Toshiya, are you alright?"

Toshiya rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head. "I hate thunderstorms…"

Kaoru clicked the TV off and crawled like a kitten onto the bed, slowly pulling the pillow from Toshiya's hands. "Come here, let me hold you…"

Toshiya pulled his knees to his chest and curled into a little ball. "Kaoru…I hate them."

"Do they scare you?" Kaoru said quietly, sliding his hand up and down Toshiya's arm.

Toshiya nodded slowly. "Just like bugs and the dark…"

Kaoru slid one arm below Toshiya's neck and the other over his arms, pulling him close to his chest. "Don't worry, nothing can hurt you when I'm here," he said quietly. "I'll protect you…"

Toshiya smiled. "I feel safe with you…"

"You should know how safe I feel with you," Kaoru replied, kissing Toshiya's cheek bone. "I knew from the moment we first met…"

Toshiya looked up at Kaoru who was hovering protectively over him. "Honto ni?"

Kaoru nodded and nuzzled Toshiya's neck. "You know, I've always loved thunderstorms."

"Why? I hate the loud noise…" Toshiya whispered.

"Because, if you remember…" Kaoru kissed the bassist's bare shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "The very first time I made love to you was during the biggest thunderstorm we had seen in a long time."

Toshiya gasped. "I remember!" he smiled. "I was scared and I called you. You told me you'd come pick me up and I could stay over. When you did, I never let you go…"

"You haven't let me go till this very day. And I don't plan on you ever doing so…"

Toshiya shook his head. "No, I'm never letting you go."

Kaoru pressed Toshiya down onto the bed and kissed him softly. "Let me make you love thunderstorms…"

Toshiya nodded, smiling and snaked his arms around Kaoru's neck. "I think I already do…"

"I'm so tired," Shinya yawned, climbing the stairs to Greg's apartment. "I know you're about to pass out too…"

Kyo nodded. "Let's just go. I want bed…"

Shinya smiled and unlocked Greg's apartment with a key he had given him. "I hope we get the sofa bed tonight," he said, holding the door open for Kyo.

Kyo smiled. "Shinya, I don't think you want the sofa bed tonight…"

Shinya closed the door and looked into the room, blushing at the sight he saw. "Oh…"

Toshiya laid silently beside Kaoru, wrapped in the guitarist's arms, the sheets barely covering their bare hips.

"What's going on?" Die stepped into the room and leaned over Shinya's shoulder.

"Look," Shinya whispered. "Aren't they cute?"

Die laughed and stepped toward the sofa bed, pulling the covers higher over Kaoru and Toshiya. "They'll slaughter us if they find out we came home and saw them like this."

Kyo laughed with him. "If they didn't forget these," he held up a pair of black boxers and some white lacey panties. "They wouldn't have to slaughter us."

Shinya smacked Kyo's hand and flopped down onto the loveseat, kicking his shoes to the floor and throwing his jacket beside them. "I'm going to sleep…"

"Not without me you're not," Kyo said, joining the drummer on the couch.

"I agree," Die fell into the satellite chair and closed his eyes.

"Oyasumi, guys," Kaoru smiled, his eyes still closed.

The living room echoed with laughter as the five men closed their eyes in a sad attempt to sleep.

Greg shook the water out of his hair as he stepped into Sara's apartment. "Hey, I'm home." He said.

"Food. Now." Sara ordered, stepping in front of him out of nowhere.

He laughed. "You sound like Kyo…"

"Don't even joke." She said, said, taking the pizza box from him.

Greg over-dramatically bowed. "Yes, my love."

That earned him a bop over the head as he sat down at the table after grabbing two water bottles out of the refrigerator. "Oh wait," He said, tossing her a bottle. "You can't be Kyo! I don't love him."

There was a pause. "I seriously hope the baby doesn't get your taste in music, lest it be doomed to a lifetime of teasing…"

There was another pause. "Look, food!" Greg yelled, pointing at the meal. Sara instantly forgot what she was saying and started into her food.

Greg laughed, taking a bite of pizza, not three seconds passed before the power went out. "Damn…" he growled, stumbling over his own two feet as he stood, going to grab some flashlights. "You might need this Sara-sama." He said, clicking one on when he returned.

She was still eating apparently not at all aware that it was now quite dark in the apartment. "What?" she asked, looking up at him.

"You're turning into Kyo!" he laughed. "You were in Zombie-Kyo mode!"

"Shut up! It's your fault!" she said.

"My fault?" he retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Yes."

Greg scoffed. "Again, you weren't complaining," he whispered.

"I heard that,"

"You were supposed to."

* * *

"THEY'RE NOT COS-PLAYERS!" One fan girl toward the front shouted. "THAT'S THE REAL Dir en grey!"

Upon hearing this, every female in the audience squealed in delight, moving forward thus causing the security teams surrounding the stage to distance the fans from them.

"We were only up here twenty seconds!" Toshiya wailed, looking over at the four CSI's and Lindsay sitting off-stage, still in full costume.

It was the third and last day of the Anime convention and there had been a cos-play contest that Dir en grey had insisted they enter. After all, who can beat having the costume designers who work with the people your cos-playing on your side? Greg, Nick, Catherine, Sara, and Lindsay had won for their impression of Dir en grey and they'd quickly stepped off stage, letting the five original band members step back on.

Needless to say, this was not the most brilliant beyond brilliant plan with so many rabid fan-girls stalking them.

Die stared at the large group of Anime fans staring back at them. "Damn, they're not supposed to be _that_ good…"

"Die," Shinya sighed, trying to hide behind the tall guitarist. "They're fans…they're all fan-girls!"

Toshiya giggled and leaned his elbow on Kaoru's shoulder. "Very good point, Shinya!"

Kyo growled and grabbed the trophy from the announcer. "My trophy!"

Kaoru rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms as Kyo gripped the trophy for dear life. "You're spoiled, Warumono."

Toshiya bit his lip and looked from one band mate to the other. "RUN!"

The fans screamed, each person applauding as the five members of the rock band ran off stage and disappeared beneath a large white tent. Several moments later, the four CSI and Lindsay walked onstage in their costumes, Lindsay holding the trophy Kyo had stolen from the dumbfounded man.

"What are your names?" The announcer laughed, holding the microphone to Lindsay.

"I'm Lindsay," the teen replied, holding the trophy close. "This is my mother Catherine, and these are her co-workers, Sara, Greg, and Nick."

"Well, congratulations. You have won the costume contest!"

The crowd roared again as the five walked off stage, joining Dir en grey and piling into the van.

"We're never going to live this down," Sara sighed, looking at a Polaroid of herself and her friends.

* * *

"Finally!" Nick jumped out of the van when they pulled into the Lab's parking lot. "We've spent enough time in these stupid costumes…I feel like…like…"

"A slut?" poking Nick's bare chest.

Nick stared at him. "Are you purposefully trying to pluck my nerves, you transvestite!"

Die blinked. "Me? A transvestite? Since when? You've never seen me in a skirt!"

Shinya laughed. "Please, children, play nice," he said, leading everyone into the lab.

"Say cheese!" Archie jumped into the hall, camera in hand.

Everyone looked up and saw nothing but a bright white light.

"Archie!" Nick growled, chasing the A-V tech down the hall.

"Come on," Sara sighed, walking into the lounge.

"We really need a reality check," Catherine stared at herself in her compact mirror. "I'm dressed as a guy dressed as a girl trying to look like a guy…"

Shinya glared at her. "I do not dress like a girl to try to look like a guy! I just wear skirts for…" he tried to find suitable words.

"Easy access?" Kyo suggested.

Shinya swore he felt his blood boil from the tip of his toes to the top of his head when Kyo looked at him. "I swear," he said, hitting the vocalist hard over the head. "If you say another thing like _that_ again…I don't know what I'll do!"

Die held his sides as he laughed, leaning against Greg who was laughing as well. "That was…priceless!"

"Oh, well at least we have lovers!" Toshiya huffed, standing up for Kyo and Shinya.

Die wiped his eyes free of tears of laughter. "Screw off, Toshiya."

"You wish," Kaoru said, protectively locking his arms around Toshiya's waist.

"Oh my God…" Greg looked up.

"What is it?" Nick looked at the look on Greg's face.

Greg pointed toward the door as a tall man with a large rat head walked into the room.

Dir en grey stared at the creature and almost fell over in laughter.

Lindsay, who sat in Die's lap, clutched her trophy as she tried not to drop it from laughing so hard. "Oh my God! The rat from the 'Child Prey' PV!"

Warrick shook with laughter as he removed the rat head. "They paid me to do it!" He pointed to Dir en grey. "I would never have done that if they hadn't paid me!"

Die clapped his hands and leaned back, catching his breath. "That was great. Totchi did that once, walked onstage wearing that. The fans were beside themselves."

Greg rolled his eyes. "You are all dorks. Every single one of you."

* * *

"Daisuke," Lindsay said, once again sitting on the older man. "When do you have to leave?"

The guitarist bit his lip in thought. "Hmm… I suppose that would be whenever we finish Greg's coffee."

"HEY!" Greg pouted, crossing his arms like a little kid who couldn't get his way. "Not my beloved coffee!"

"I'll buy you more if it gets you out of here." Sara said, poking Greg several times until he was laughing instead of moping.

"I've been poked'd!" he declared, which caused everyone to laugh.

"Oh, by the way, Greg," Toshiya said, snuggling against Kaoru. "We sort of… kind of…. Trashed your apartment…"

The ex-lab tech smacked himself in the forehead. "Why did I know that was coming?" he said aloud, shaking his head. "I had a feeling that would happen, with Toshiya around at least…" Greg teased, holding Sara.

"Well, thanks…" Totchi scoffed, rolling his eyes, even though he knew it was true. "Kaoru! What the-"

The guitarist had pounced on him, like Die had on Nick several days earlier. "Shut up, Tochi."

Toshiya smiled. "Make me! I dare you, you old man!"

Everyone simply rolled their eyes and ignored the two of them.

" Linds," Die said, getting back to the original point of the conversation. "We're leaving in two days."

"Aw, do you have to go?" she pouted, the others finding it amusing to watch ie attempt to walk with the fifteen year old glued to his side.

He turned around hugging her. "I'll email you again if we're coming back." Die said.

"You promise?" she asked, pouting.

"I promise." He moved to step away, finding himself on the ground instead as she had not let go and gravity had taken over.

Catherine laughed, trying to detach her daughter from poor Die. "Leave Die alone, Lindsay."

"Fine..." she said, once again pouting as she hugged him once more.

* * *

Kaoru sat down on the plane beside Toshiya and crossed his legs. "That was more fun than last year was."

Toshiya snuggled into Kaoru's arms. "Yeah, it was!"

Die raised an eyebrow and turned back to his book. "Perverts."

Kyo smiled from the seats in front of Kaoru and Toshiya. "They just can't get off each other," he said, snuggling against Shinya.

Shinya slid his arm around Kyo and sighed. "Poor Die is moping. He doesn't have a lover…"

Toshiya looked up at Kaoru. "Kao…"

Kaoru smiled and stood up, noticing Kyo stood as well.

Shinya bit his lip, he knew what Kaoru was planning. "Kyo, I think Die's going to sleep," he said, watching Die close his eyes.

"No, he's not!" Toshiya whispered, tiptoeing down the aisle. He looked back over his shoulder at Kaoru, Shinya, and Kyo who nodded. He smiled and leapt into the air, landing painfully hard in Die's lap.

Die's eyes shot open to see Toshiya's face inches from his. Beside him Shinya sat with his legs crossed, Kaoru and Kyo right behind him. "What the hell?"

Toshiya giggled. "We know you're lonely. And you have to wait a few years before you can have Lindsay…" he smiled. "So we'll make it up to you…"

Kaoru ruffled Toshiya's hair and caressed his cheek with a tender hand.

"Because we know you don't like seeing all of us necking and groping each other, so we'll just neck and grope you!"

Shinya rolled his eyes. "Nice, Kaoru…"

"Come on!" Kyo hissed. "There are a whole lot of people on this plane! If we don't want to get caught, we better do something now! All five of us won't fit in the bathroom!"

Shinya stared at Kyo. "Like that'd bother you."

Kyo smiled. "No, but it'd bother you."

Die stared at his friends. "You are kidding me right?"

Toshiya blinked stupidly and rocked his hips into Die's, teasing him. "Kaoru!" He gasped. "Die's been holding out on us!" He laughed, watching Die blush.

Kaoru laughed and pounced on Toshiya, sending him to the floor. "My Totchi!"

Shinya raised an eyebrow in a seductive way and looked at Kyo. He grabbed the vocalist's shirt and stood up, diving onto Die.

"Help me!" Die laughed as all four of his best friends pinned him to the floor.

* * *

"I hate being up this early…" Sara groaned, rubbing her eyes. They'd taken Dir en grey to the airport again and had watched the plane switch again. The plane had left at six thirty and they were both exhausted.

"I'll be right back." Greg assured her, climbing out of the car. "I'm just getting some clothes and things."

She nodded. "I'll wait here."

Greg nodded back and walked to the door of his flat. Upon unlocking the door and stepping inside he simply stared. EVERYTHING was completely trashed. The two lamps that had sat on end tables on either side of the sofa were in a million pieces, the tables were on the other side of the room and pillows and blankets were everywhere, there was even one hanging from the ceiling fan.

"AHHHHH!" he yelled.

Hearing this, Sara rushed in, stopping dead in her tracks upon seeing it.

"What _didn't _they destroy?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I don't dare go into your room…"

Greg visibly cringed. "I don't want to…"

"Just get it over with."

"Easy for you to say," Greg mumbled walking slowly into his room. He was amazed to see that the room was immaculately clean, the lamps weren't broken the blankets were on the bed, as were the pillows and a few of the extra blankets the five guests had been using were neatly folded as well.

Sara, who heard nothing started to worry almost afraid to walk in. She was surprised, as well, to find that everything was in perfect order. Except for the white piece of paper on one of the pillows.

She walked over, picking it up off it's resting place and reading it aloud.

"_Dear, __Greg_

_Please forgive the mess. We tried to keep Totchi from destroying everything. And we thought that though we may have destroyed your bedroom… it'd be nice if we cleaned it for you. So, please, forgive any mess you may find in the room. Oh, yeah, we broke a spindle off the headboard. _

_-Kaoru, Toshiya, Die, Shinya, Kyo-"_

Both Greg and Sara both cringed.

"I do not want to know how they managed that…" Sara said, stepping away from the bed.

" Sara, we're getting a new bed. God knows you could pregnant just by sleeping on it." Greg said, contemplating whether to bring out a UV light to prove his point and deciding against it.

Sara laughed, not quite getting it. "Little late for that… wait… Oh… Got it…"

He nodded slowly, "Let's just go home." He said, quickly tossing some of his clothes into a black trash bag, taking herby the hand and leading her out of the room neither of them ever wanted to be in again._

* * *

_

_The End_

There will be another part, too.

Review!

Hope ya liked it.

Tsuki & Ayu


End file.
